


Morte

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of IWRY but not cannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I slumped against the side of the building for support, taking deep breaths to fight against the sobs that were welling up inside of me.

He thought I didn’t remember. I had just walked out of the office leaving him thinking that I didn’t remember.

I did.

I pushed myself upright and headed off down the street. I had to get away from here, away from him. The more I thought about what we’d done the more distressed I got. I began to run blindly, people side-stepping quickly from my path. I didn’t know where I was going, I only knew I had to go…

**I could sense her. Wave upon wave of emotion washed over me. Confusion, panic, despair. She remembered! I slammed my hands onto the desk in frustration. It was daylight and I couldn’t go after her. Why had she left? Damn The Oracles! They had said she wouldn’t remember. She didn’t deserve this.**

**An intense pain ripped through me. I fell to my knees and howled, blood tears pouring down my cheeks. The door to my office burst open. Cordy and Doyle looked at me. In that instant we connected. We all knew…**

I stood over her broken body. She had come out of nowhere; there was no way I could have avoided her. She was so young and so pretty. I knew it wasn’t my fault but it didn’t ease my guilt. I noticed a silver ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Suddenly it hit me. Oh God, this girl had a partner. She had family; she had friends, maybe even children. I knelt down beside her and gently stroked her hair. I was aware of someone talking urgently into a cell phone. It was too late for that. Whoever this girl had been was long gone…

**We didn’t try and stop him; there was no point. Now she was gone there was no way he could carry on. In one fluid movement he took a stake from his desk and plunged it into his heart. He imploded in a cloud of dust, his Claddagh and his chain falling to the floor.**

**I made my way to where he fell and carefully gathered his remains together. I would make sure he rested with Buffy, I owed him that.**


End file.
